<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you want to be my territory? by vvmpireking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906723">do you want to be my territory?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvmpireking/pseuds/vvmpireking'>vvmpireking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Blue-Haired Awsten, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvmpireking/pseuds/vvmpireking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Awsten is the gorgeous blue-haired barista of every alternative person's dreams, specifically Geoff's dreams. </p><p>But dreams are tricky. If you try too hard to make it real, you wake up from that dream. Maybe it becomes a recurring dream if you're lucky. Geoff is tired of dreaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. life is slow paced like the movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what to put here. hey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geoff pulled into a Starbucks parking lot, put his car into park, and pulled down the sun visor to check himself out in the mirror. He thought he looked good. Not that it mattered, he was just getting coffee. It just happened to be the shop with the cute blue-haired barista. </p><p>He went to this Starbucks nearly every day. It was a little out of his way, there were two closer shops between his apartment and his work, but they didn't make it quite right. Well, that's what he told himself anyway. </p><p>"Welcome to Starbucks!" A chipper voice called as Geoff walked in, the little bell on the door ringing. Geoff beamed at the blue-haired boy on the other side of the counter and walked over. "Your usual?"</p><p>Geoff pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "Yeah, but can I have it iced today? It's starting to warm up a bit outside." </p><p>The blue-haired boy pushed his glasses further up his nose as he punched Geoff's order into the system. "Right? I'm soooo not excited, I hate the heat." </p><p>"I don't think it's all that bad." Geoff smiled and pulled out enough cash to pay for his order and tip the man, as he always did.</p><p>The barista scribbled "Jeff" onto the cup (no, Geoff had never corrected him on the spelling. Sue him.) and extended the change to Geoff. </p><p>"You know the drill," Geoff nodded towards the change, "that's all yours." </p><p>"Your order will be right out, sir." The barista winked at him and disappeared to make Geoff's vanilla iced coffee. </p><p>Geoff knew it was probably just a joke, since he was such a regular, but he couldn't help but find himself flustered. He mentally scolded himself and sat at his favorite spot, a table for two in the corner of the shop. It was a nice way to relax before going to work, which was the closing shift at a thriving local video game and trading card store. He loved his job so much, but it could be stressful. </p><p>"Geoff!" A voice called, signaling that his order was ready. He set his things at the table and walked back up to the counter for his drink. </p><p>"Thanks," Geoff grabbed the iced coffee with a smile. </p><p>"You know, that's a three dollar drink that you're spending five dollars a day on." The man grinned at Geoff, leaning against the counter and pushing the sleeves of his oversized sweater up. "You don't have to tip every single day." </p><p>Geoff's face immediately flushed and he pierced a straw into the lid of his coffee, not making eye contact. "I just think you do a really great job-"</p><p>The man, whose name tag shone with a glittery "Awsten" rolled his eyes playfully. "It takes zero effort to mix three pumps of vanilla into a coffee." </p><p>Geoff laughed, almost nervously. "Well, nobody else makes it like you." He kind of wanted to sink into the ground and die. </p><p>"Well, I appreciate it. You're my favorite customer." The blue haired boy flashed one last smile before moving behind the register to help the next customer. </p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck. That was the longest conversation he'd had with Awsten, and it didn't help the crush on him he was growing at all. Geoff sat back at his seat in a daze and opened up his laptop. He was trying to set up a Dungeons &amp; Dragons campaign for a party where he worked, but it was impossible to think about anything besides the boy with blue hair and glasses and that giant sweater and his cute smile and oh, god, he was doing it again. This wasn't fair. </p><p>--</p><p>The next day, he did the same routine. Parked at Starbucks, checked his appearance, and walked inside. </p><p>"Welcome to Starbucks!"</p><p>Ah, like music to his ears. </p><p>Awsten twirled a sharpie in his fingers and smiled as Geoff walked up. "Iced again?"</p><p>Geoff scanned over the menu, and bit his lip. "Maybe I'll try something different today."</p><p>"Switching it up on me again, I see how it is." The blue-haired boy tapped the sharpie against the counter now, waiting for Geoff to look over the menu. However, while Geoff was technically looking at the menu, he did not retain any of the information on the board. </p><p>"Uh, just surprise me!" Geoff finally snapped out of it and reached for his wallet. </p><p>Awsten shook his head. "Nah, put that away. This one's on me today, alright?" </p><p>Geoff didn't have any time to protest before Awsten left to make his drink. He sighed and went back to his regular seat. This sucked. Awsten was going to be the fucking death of him, and Geoff didn't even know if the guy was interested in men. It was a little longer than usual and he didn't hear his name called, so he looked up from the word document on his laptop and noticed the blue-haired boy walking up to him with his drink. </p><p>"Here you go!" He sat a hot drink onto the table and slid into the chair across from Geoff. "This is my regular order, I feel like everyone should try it at least once." </p><p>"Man, you didn't have to bring it to me. Can I at least--" He pulled his wallet out again, but Awsten's blue and green eyes shot daggers at him. </p><p>"Do not fucking dare." </p><p>Geoff swallowed and put it back in his pocket. "Okay."</p><p>Awsten smiled bright once again. "So, what are you working on?"</p><p>"Oh, just… uh, work." Geoff drummed his fingers against the table, figuring it wouldn't hurt to share a little bit about himself. "I work at Game Haven, there are a group of middle schoolers who want to learn how to play D&amp;D, so I'm coming up with a story for them." </p><p>"Yo, that's so tight. Do you have, like, Magic the Gathering cards there? I used to be so good at that." Awsten had a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. </p><p>Oh, thank the gods above. "Yes!" Geoff perked up. "We have pretty much everything. If you come in while I'm working I can get you a discount." </p><p>Awsten laughed and pushed his glasses up. "I don't really play anymore, but maybe I'll swing by someday." He pushed the chair back and stood up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he disappeared behind the counter before Geoff could say anything more. </p><p>He let out a content sigh and reached for the drink Awsten made for him, grabbing it by the cardboard sleeve. It was hot, which was weird considering what he ordered yesterday, but no big deal. He took a sip and it was extremely sweet, there was a hint of raspberry too. Sweet, just like Awsten. Geoff wanted to punch himself in the face for that. </p><p>--</p><p>More days passed, Geoff ordered the drink Awsten made for him, and Awsten made butterflies fill Geoff's stomach with his smile and little quips. Was he ever going to make a move? Absolutely fucking not. For all he knew, Awsten was just being nice to him. That wasn't unusual for baristas and their regular customers. </p><p>He walked into work with his usual hot drink in hand, despite the temperature growing every day. A small group of kids gathered around a tabletop game greeted him with waves and, "Hi Geoff!". If he didn't already love his job, they were another reason to appreciate it. He made his way behind the front counter where he usually hung out: a glass case full of rare cards, dice sets, and figurines. </p><p>The bell on the door jingled, and he glanced over to greet whoever walked through the door. When he saw who it was, his heart nearly exploded. A man with blue hair and glasses looked over at him and glowed with that smile Geoff liked so much.</p><p>"Hey, you really came!" Geoff tried to sound as casual as possible. </p><p>"I just got off of work, I thought I'd swing by and see what this place is all about." Awsten scanned around the shop. He looked different without the Starbucks apron on, but Geoff was able to admire the outfit the man was wearing. Yellow hi-top Converse, tight black jeans, and a white muscle tee. He'd never seen that much of Awsten's figure and was surprised at the muscle he had on him. Geoff always saw him as a soft, small person, since he always had big sweaters on masking his shape. But Jesus Christ, he wanted to see more. </p><p>Geoff snapped out of it, hoping he wasn't drooling. "Y-yeah, this is what I do all day. I love this shift, I'm always here when the kids are out of school. They like to hang out and play games, but I make them finish their homework first." He laughed nervously. </p><p>Awsten had a gentle look on his face. "Damn, that's cute as hell." He crossed his arms and leaned against the glass counter, which Geoff usually didn't allow, but maybe it was okay just this once. The blue-haired boy shot a look at Geoff's drink that he couldn't decipher. </p><p>"So, did you want to see the Magic cards?" Geoff stood up straight and left from behind the counter, motioning for Awsten to follow. He showed the man a shelf dedicated to Magic the Gathering. There were card packs ranging from five dollars to hundreds of dollars. That made Awsten's eyes widen. </p><p>"Man, who would pay that much for card games? That's crazy." </p><p>Geoff didn't comment, thinking about the thousands of dollars worth of Pokemon cards he personally owned. </p><p>"Geoff!" A child's voice called from a table across the store.</p><p>"Excuse me, sorry." He told Awsten, making his way over to the table. "What's up, bud? Stuck on your character sheet again?"</p><p>The kid lowered his head and shoved a math assignment at the older man. "Um… I don't know how to do this." </p><p>Geoff pulled an empty chair up and looked over the paper. "Dude, long division is super easy, don't worry." He drew out the problem, explaining it as easily as he could to the child. Awsten strolled up behind him, he could tell from the faint hint of cologne the man always wore. </p><p>"Oh, that is really easy!" The kid beamed at Geoff and grabbed the pencil back. "Jeez you need to be my teacher. She sucks at teaching." </p><p>"Pay better attention in class, Ryan." He patted the kid's shoulder and stood up. Awsten was resting his chin in his hand and had a soft smile on his face. Geoff blushed a little bit. "Sorry, they ask me for help sometimes."</p><p>Awsten shrugged and looked over at the kids. "It's cool they like you so much." </p><p>"They're all good kids." Geoff sucked a breath in and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at Awsten. "Well, find anything that fits your needs?"</p><p>"I'll think about it. It was nice seeing you, though. See you later?" Awsten fluttered his eyelashes at Geoff, and Geoff felt like he was going to die again. </p><p>"Obviously." He lowered his head so Awsten couldn't see the red creeping up on his cheeks. </p><p>Awsten waved goodbye and walked out the door, Geoff taking note of the way the sleeveless shirt draped off his body just one more time. </p><p>--</p><p>The next day, of course, Geoff was back at Starbucks. He wasn't looking forward to the weekend, that meant Awsten didn't work. It was kind of pathetic, but seeing the blue-haired boy always made his day. </p><p>Awsten's head shot up when he heard the familiar jingle of the door. Geoff smiled at him and waved. "Hey! Shit, I mean, welcome to Starbucks or whatever."</p><p>Geoff laughed. "I think I know where I am by now." </p><p>The blue-haired boy smirked. "Oh, shut up. I'm just supposed to say that." </p><p>"It's okay. I'll let you do your job." He gave his card to Awsten, who actually let him pay this time, and stayed next to the counter as the man made him his drink. Awsten didn't seem to mind this, since he just started talking</p><p>"This morning I had this customer, and she was like, the biggest b-" He looked around to make sure nobody else was in earshot, "she was such a bitch. I had to remake her drink like three times! You can't just tell me to make your drink with soy milk then tell me you're allergic to soy. Like, what the hell." </p><p>Geoff nodded in agreement. "That's crazy, I can't believe someone would do that."</p><p>Awsten groaned, moving to the syrup station to pump white chocolate and raspberry into the cup. "Well, I got reported to management for talking back. They didn't give a shit, but Christ…" He stuck a metal measuring cup of milk under the steaming wand. "And they sent her a gift card, so I'm sure I'll see her again. I don't know how I'm not fired yet." </p><p>The taller man nodded throughout Awsten's story and leaned against the counter, looking away from the blue-haired boy for a minute. "Seriously, bullshit." </p><p>"Whatever, I'm used to it." Awsten set the drink on the counter and looked up at Geoff until he turned around, the taller man smiled at him as always and picked up the drink. </p><p>"I'd be devastated if someone else had to serve me my coffee." Geoff spoke the words before he knew what he was saying, and when Awsten smirked at him, he sheepishly focused his attention on the pastry case. </p><p>"Me too." Awsten said. </p><p>Geoff lifted his drink in acknowledgement with an awkward smile, as he had forgotten all about it, and went to sit down. He set the drink on the table and opened his laptop again. Something about the drink caught his eye. He could see a bit of sharpie bleeding from the inside of the cardboard sleeve. Curious, he slid it off the cup and looked inside. There were a set of digits, plainly written out. </p><p>Holy shit. </p><p>His face turned beet red and he bit his lip, trying to focus his attention on his laptop screen, but it was to no avail. He looked back at the counter, but the blue-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. Geoff shifted his attention to the window, where he could see Awsten getting into his car. Shit. He forgot Awsten left early on Fridays. That's fine, he would have been too nervous to face Awsten anyway. It's fine. </p><p>--</p><p>When Geoff got to his apartment later that day, he opened the messaging app on his phone up, and typed in Awsten's phone number, composing a new message. </p><p>[Hey.] He began typing. No, that was too cold. </p><p>[Is this Awsten?] Geoff quickly deleted that one too, it sounded too insecure. </p><p>[Hi Awsten, this is Geoff!] He sent that one before he could change his mind. </p><p>Minutes barely passed before he got a new message notification. </p><p>[Oh, great, so I've been spelling your name wrong this whole time.]</p><p>Geoff couldn't help but laugh at himself, and how stupidly awkward he was sometimes. [I'm sorry, I felt too bad to correct you.]</p><p>The bubble with three dots quickly popped up. [I feel like such an asshole right now.] Awsten was already typing again. [You know, I've been writing my number inside that coffee cup sleeve for months. I was beginning to think you just didn't like me.]</p><p>Geoff nearly choked. MONTHS?! Oh, fucking hell. He really was the world's most oblivious person. [Are you serious?!?!]</p><p>[I'd never lie.] Awsten double texted again. [Okay, I lie only when it's necessary. But seriously. I've been too chicken to straight up ask for your number, I'm embarrassed now.]</p><p>[I'm just upset it took me this long to find it. I've been into you for a while.] Geoff was red just admitting this, but hey, it was time for him to shoot his shot.</p><p>[I know :)] Awsten replied.</p><p>Geoff was so flustered, it wasn't even funny. [Maybe we could hang out sometime?]</p><p>[Duh.] Awsten texted. [I'm busy this weekend, but I'll see you on Monday, right?]</p><p>[Duh.] Geoff responded. He could not wait for Monday. </p><p>--</p><p>The weekend was excruciatingly long, but finally, Monday rolled around. Geoff was almost shaking with nerves as he pulled into the Starbucks parking lot once again. He walked into the shop, Awsten turned around from talking to his coworker, and Geoff swore the man's smile lit up the entire room. </p><p>"I'm going on break, can you take over?" He patted his coworker on the back and hopped over the counter, making eye contact with Geoff and motioning for him to follow. </p><p>Geoff happily complied, walking out the back door with Awsten, just excited to talk to him. "How are you doi--" </p><p>Before he could finish, he was shoved against the brick wall, and Awsten's lips clashed with his. It took him a minute for him to realize what was happening, but when he did, he pulled Awsten in by his waist and deepened the kiss.</p><p>"You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do this," Awsten pulled away with a gasp, still gripping onto the collar of Geoff's shirt, looking up at him with hooded blues and greens. </p><p>Geoff gripped Awsten's waist even tighter. "Me too," He leaned in for one more kiss. Awsten tasted like the same coffee he made for Geoff every day. He couldn't believe this was really happening. </p><p>Awsten laughed breathily and looked off to the side, backing up a little. "Sorry, was that too forward?"</p><p>"I wasn't expecting it, but I'm not mad about it." Geoff bit his lip as he smiled. He was glad the Starbucks wasn't in a very busy area, he would have been mortified if they got caught. </p><p>"I'm still on break for like twenty more minutes, wanna sit in my car with me?" Awsten grabbed Geoff's wrists, pulling him along. Geoff felt like this was an order, not a question, and followed. </p><p>Awsten's car was parked alone under a group of trees, the shade providing even more coverage. He tugged one of the back doors open and slid into the backseat, motioning for Geoff to join him. Geoff closed the door behind him, climbing over Awsten, looking at the blue-haired boy beneath him. </p><p>"Ah, wait." He took his glasses off and tossed them up to the passenger seat, then looked up at Geoff while chewing on his lip. </p><p>Geoff could live in this moment, just staring down at Awsten. How he got to this point, he could hardly remember. He ran his fingers through the boy's blue hair, something he's imagined since laying his eyes on Awsten. </p><p>"C'mon, I don't have all day." Awsten complained, burying his own fingers in Geoff's long brown hair and pulling him closer, kissing him again. </p><p>Awsten's car was really cramped, but it was an excuse to be even closer to him. Geoff returned the kiss, running a hand over Awsten's side. "This apron is adorable on you, but I need it off." He demanded. </p><p>The boy reached behind to pull the tie loose, Geoff helped pull it over his head and dropped it to the floor. Awsten took this as his cue to pull Geoff's shirt off, tossing that aside as well. They couldn't keep their lips apart. Awsten's short, painted nails dragged down Geoff's back, causing the older man to quietly groan in pleasure. </p><p>"Shit, Awsten," Geoff looked down and saw they were both getting hard, "are you sure this is okay? You're not scared someone might see us?" </p><p>"Nobody is going to see us." Awsten pulled at Geoff's belt until the buckle was loose and undid the button on Geoff's ripped skinny jeans. </p><p>Geoff didn't want to argue, this moment was too good to stop. He moved his lips to Awsten's neck and gently bit, causing the blue-haired boy to buck up his hips and let out a small noise. After a bit of fumbling, he pulled Awsten's shirt off as well. The boy's body was impressively toned, Geoff couldn't help but stare and run his hands over Awsten's chest. </p><p>Awsten looked up at Geoff with puppy dog eyes and slid his hand into the older boy's jeans. A gasp escaped Geoff's throat as he felt Awsten's grip on his hardening length. "Shit," Awsten licked his lips, "you're not lacking in any department, are you?"</p><p>Geoff's cheeks went a darker red and he buried his face in Awsten's neck, letting out a moan. "Be quiet."</p><p>"One thing you need to learn about me is that I never shut up." Awsten shot back, beginning to move his hand up and down Geoff's member. Geoff moaned again. </p><p>"Do you have lube? A condom?" Geoff bucked his hips into Awsten's hand. </p><p>The blue-haired boy nodded to the middle console. "I really fucking hope so." </p><p>Geoff was successful at finding both. He didn't want to think about who else Awsten was doing this with. Right now, the younger man was his. Awsten let go of Geoff and quickly undid his own belt buckle as the man above him tore the condom packet open with his teeth. </p><p>"Help me out here," Awsten slid his jeans and boxers down, and Geoff was quick to tug them off the rest of the way, "have you been tested recently?" </p><p>"I'm negative, promise. You?" </p><p>Awsten nodded. "Great, same, now please fuck me."</p><p>The younger man was completely naked under him, so they were absolutely fucked if they got caught. It was too late to turn back now. Geoff squirted a generous helping of lube onto his fingers and lowered them to Awsten's hole, starting with one, then two to start stretching him out. Awsten was trembling beneath him, his arms were wrapped tightly around Geoff's neck. </p><p>"Ten minutes." Awsten muttered, gripping onto Geoff's hair. Luckily, it wasn't long until Awsten was prepped and ready. </p><p>Geoff rolled the condom onto his cock, slicked it with lube, and pressed the tip against Awsten's entrance. "This is okay?"</p><p>Awsten nodded frantically and arched his back with what little room he had. "Oh fuck, please, Geoff, FUCK!"</p><p>The older man thrusted into Awsten, making them both groan with pleasure. </p><p>"Yes, fuck, harder," Awsten cried out, breathing heavily squirming under Geoff.</p><p>Geoff rolled his hips at a messy pace, too focused on grabbing at Awsten's soft blue locks and marking up his neck and shoulders. The inside of the car was getting so hot, they were both panting and glistening with sweat. "You're so fucking hot, I can't tell you how many times I've thought about doing this to you."</p><p>Awsten moaned loudly and dug his nails into the nape of Geoff's neck. "I never pinned you as the dirty talking type." He admitted. </p><p>The man above him took this as a challenge and leaned close to Awsten's ear, gently biting on it. "What do you do when you're alone, baby boy? Do you think of me the way I think of you?" </p><p>"Y-yes," Awsten gasped and arched his back again.</p><p>"I can't look at you without wanting to ruin you, Awsten." Geoff thrusted hard. "You think you can just saunter into my work with those skinny jeans and that tank top without getting fucked?" </p><p>"Oh my god," the blue-haired boy scratched down Geoff's back and bucked his hips, his dick twitching, "I'm close, fuck, please," </p><p>Geoff knew he was close too. He rocked his hips while palming at Awsten's needy cock, letting out a moan as they both came. Awsten was much louder and whiner, the noise he made was close to a sob. </p><p>They were both quiet for a minute as they caught their breath. Geoff slowly pulled out, he could feel Awsten trembling beneath him. The boy with blue hair locked eyes with Geoff, his face was completely flushed. Geoff knew his own face probably was too. Awsten leaned up to peck the man's lips. </p><p>"So," Awsten said breathily, "that was fucking amazing."</p><p>Geoff could only nod in agreement, wanting to collapse on top of Awsten. Unfortunately, they only had minutes until the man's shift was over. "Let's get cleaned up."</p><p>Awsten's backseat was a mess of lube, cum, and sweat. "This is kind of gross and kind of hot at the same time." </p><p>"Hm," Geoff pulled his jeans up and offered Awsten his clothes from the floor of the car. They both fumbled to get dressed, the backseat was beginning to feel even more cramped at this point. Eventually, and to Geoff's dismay, they were both dressed once more. </p><p>"This is going to be a bitch to clean. We're using your car next time." Awsten slid out of the backseat, glasses crooked and hair a mess. </p><p>"Beds exist." The older man pointed out, tossing Awsten's apron out to him and sliding out of the car as well. Yep, it definitely looked like someone had sex in that car. </p><p>Awsten nodded like Geoff had a good point. "Does that mean I can see you again?" </p><p>Geoff almost rolled his eyes. "We just fucked in the back of your car on your break, yes I want to see you again." </p><p>The blue-haired boy grinned to himself and tied his apron tight. "Cool, well, let's go inside and I'll get you that drink you probably came here for."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. so tell me something, anything but nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awsten has to wear a stupid scarf and Geoff invites himself over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is in Awsten's POV. Hope y'all like it. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awsten turned towards the door, ready to continue the rest of his shift, but stopped when Geoff didn't move. </p><p>"Uh," Geoff raised a hand to his own neck, and that was when Awsten realized. </p><p>"Oh my fucking god," Awsten quickly slapped a hand over the hickey on his neck, "no, no, no. Jawn is going to fucking kill me."</p><p>Geoff raised an eyebrow when Awsten mentioned the male's name.</p><p>"My manager, he's inside. Oh, no." The boy tensed up, genuinely looking nervous. </p><p>The taller man followed, hesitant. "Should I just go?"</p><p>Awsten would feel like an asshole making Geoff leave without his caffeine, especially right after they fucked. What kind of monster would do that? "Um, no, it's fine. I'll just make something up." He knew it looked like a hickey. Jawn would know it was a hickey. His other coworker, Otto, would probably know it was a hickey. For god's sake, the soccer moms he served every day would know it was a hickey. At least they wouldn't be able to see the dozens more on his shoulders and collarbone under his shirt. </p><p>They both walked inside, and the blue-haired boy looked at Geoff. "I'm sorry, but you might need Otto to help you today. I'm going to be a minute." Oh, he was not looking forward to facing Jawn. </p><p>Geoff nodded, looking nervous for Awsten, even though he had no idea what was going to happen. "Okay, I'll text you if I don't see you."</p><p>Awsten was grateful for that. He gulped and walked into the employee entrance, hanging his head as he scrubbed his hands and arms down at the sink. </p><p>"You're three minutes over your break." A voice came from the office. </p><p>"Sorry, I lost track of time." He knew Jawn didn't actually care, the guy's pure existence was to give him shit for anything and everything. They were close enough for Awsten to call him a friend, but Jawn went a little too far sometimes. That's why he was so scared. </p><p>A man with red hair pulled into a knot at the top of his head emerged from behind the office door. "It's slow right now, so it's fi-" He stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at Awsten. </p><p>Awsten gulped and dried his hands off with a towel, not making eye contact. </p><p>"What is that?" Jawn folded his arms. "On your neck. Oh, don't tell me-"</p><p>"I got stung by a bee, it hurts real bad. I was, like, crying in my car. That's why I look so awful." He explained, trying to justify his disheveled look, even though Jawn didn't ask.</p><p>"Jesus, Aws. At least it wasn't on the fucking clock I guess." His manager shook his head in disbelief. "I have a scarf in the office, you're going to wear it." </p><p>No, not Jawn's ugly hipster scarf. ANYTHING but the hipster scarf. It didn't even match his fucking outfit! Awsten glared at Jawn. It was like he was trying to ruin his life. Okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic. "Fine."</p><p>He marched over to the office, grabbed the stupid scarf from the coat rack, and flicked it around his neck. Jawn gave him a thumbs up. Awsten pouted like a toddler. </p><p>"This looks so stupid." </p><p>"Yep!" Jawn made a motion for Awsten to get back behind the counter. "You wouldn't have to wear that if you were celibate." </p><p>"I literally hate you." Awsten snarled and went back to work, looking like an idiot. Yes, this was technically his fault, but he was going to be mad about it anyway. </p><p>"Looking cool, man." Otto smiled at Awsten as he turned a blender on, mixing a vanilla bean frappuccino for a customer.</p><p>Awsten knew that Otto was actually trying to be nice about it, the guy didn't know anything about fashion. He still seemed to pull off whatever he wore, though. It pissed Awsten off sometimes. </p><p>"Thanks, I read about it in Vogue." Awsten stood behind the cash register and glanced over to Geoff's usual spot. It looked like the man had left. He was kind of disappointed he didn't stick around to say goodbye, but considering the stupid scarf he was wearing, maybe it was for the best. </p><p>"I don't know what that is." Otto admitted.</p><p>Awsten sighed. </p><p>--</p><p>When Awsten got back to his apartment, he felt the biggest rush of relief. He was practically undressing as he walked through the door, ready to welcome a scalding hot shower. Steam fogged the bathroom as Awsten lathered rose scented body wash everywhere he could reach. The stickiness from his earlier activities had finally gone away, so he went to work on washing his hair. He usually washed with cold water and conditioner only to save the color in his hair, but not this time. Awsten scrubbed at his hair and streams of blue trickled down his body. Once he felt satisfied, he switched the shower off and hopped out, grabbing a clean towel from the rack on his wall.</p><p>Awsten toweled his hair off as he walked to his room, humming a tune to himself that he'd made up. He stopped in front of the tall mirror next to the dresser to look at himself. Oh god, he didn't realize how marked up he was. Soft pink bruises were peppered all across his collarbone, shoulders, chest, and of course, the obvious one on his neck. It made him think back to the way Geoff touched him. He was definitely big enough to handle Awsten any way he liked, he looked like he could be the right amount of rough and gentle, but the twenty minutes they spent together in his car wasn't enough to confirm his hypothesis. It was, however, one of the best hookups he'd ever had. </p><p>--</p><p>It was the next day, and Awsten still hadn't received a text from Geoff. It made him nervous. Did Awsten ruin something good by being a horny mess? Was Geoff lying about wanting to see him again? His mind raced, and even though he knew he was overthinking the situation, he couldn't ease himself. </p><p>He stood nervously at the counter, watching the clock on the wall slowly tick. He jumped every time he heard the jingle of the door opening. Awsten had many hookups in his lifetime, he wasn't one for relationships, but he had a weird feeling in his gut about Geoff that he couldn't explain. The man tied and untied the apron behind his back just to have something to do with his hands. </p><p>The bell on the door jingled. Geoff walked in, wearing the usual ripped skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt with a denim jacket. Awsten's heart pounded. "Welcome to Starbucks," He said out of habit. </p><p>Geoff smiled shyly at him and adjusted the messenger bag over his shoulder. "Your hair looks lighter today."</p><p>Awsten nodded, now fiddling with a Sharpie. "I need to dye it again. Not sure what color to go with, though." </p><p>The older man hummed. "You'd look good with any color."</p><p>"Probably." The barista casually shrugged and looked up, making eye contact with Geoff. "What can I get for you?" </p><p>"Just an iced coffee,"</p><p>"Vanilla?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Awsten had to hold back a stupid joke about the word vanilla and wrote Geoff's name and order on the cup. "You haven't texted me yet." </p><p>Geoff widened his eyes and took his wallet out. "I'm sorry, I had a busy night at work. I figured it was alright since I'd see you today." </p><p>The boy laughed, resting his elbows on the counter. "Only teasing you. It's fine." He was admittedly still a little peeved, but Awsten was on his phone more than most people. There was no rational way he could actually be upset about it. </p><p>Once Geoff paid and sat down, Awsten started on his iced coffee. He hoped he didn't make Geoff feel bad, but if you're gonna fuck a guy in his car, the least you could do is text him. </p><p>He walked out from behind the counter with Geoff's iced coffee, sliding into the chair in front of him. Geoff looked up from his laptop screen. "Thanks!" The man grabbed his coffee and stabbed a straw into it, watching as Awsten laced his fingers together and stared at him. </p><p>"Sorry you had a busy night," Awsten started, watching Geoff's lips wrap around the straw. </p><p>"Oh, it wasn't a bad night. It was just tournament night. That's when we're busiest." The man lowered the screen of his laptop, a polite way to show he wanted to continue the conversation.</p><p>Awsten hummed, appreciating the gesture. He liked when Geoff's attention was on him.</p><p>"You should come by and show off your Magic skills!" Geoff continued, perking up as he did when talking about his job.</p><p>Awsten hadn't played anything like that since middle school, and he honestly wasn't interested now, but Geoff lit up when he talked about it. It made him consider it a little bit. "I don't know, it's been a while. I don't have any of my cards anymore."</p><p>Geoff scoffed. "You could just borrow mine."</p><p>The barista sighed with a smile and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Maybe."</p><p>"Then on Wednesday we have Smash night…" The older man fiddled with the charm on the choker around his neck, deep in thought. </p><p>Awsten almost choked. "You have WHAT night?"</p><p>Geoff looked horrified. "You don't know about Super Smash Bros?" </p><p>"Oh." Awsten was an idiot. "A video game." </p><p>The man across from him shook his head. "You're so uncultured." </p><p>"Whatever." He stood up and brushed the front of his apron, trying to hold back a smile. "Gotta go back to work. You're actually going to text me this time, right?"</p><p>Geoff laughed, looking embarrassed. "Yeah. See you later." </p><p>Awsten waved and went back behind the counter, feeling a bit giddy. </p><p>--</p><p>Awsten sprawled over his couch with his kitten on his chest, petting her as he watched The Office for the millionth time. His phone dinged, and he picked it up, uninterested until he saw who the message was from. </p><p>[I am texting you] Geoff said.</p><p>Awsten rolled his eyes. [Wow 😍] </p><p>[I'm an old man, please don't judge my texting skills.]</p><p>[You can't be much older than me.] Awsten wondered how old Geoff was, though. [I'm 23.]</p><p>[25, 26 this year] Geoff replied.</p><p>[Damn, you are old.] </p><p>[☹️] Was all Geoff replied. </p><p>Awsten snorted. [I'm into older men tho ;)]</p><p>[😮] </p><p>[Stop.] Awsten shook his head to himself and scratched his kitten's head, she purred back at him. [What are you up to?]</p><p>[About ready to get off work and thinking about what to eat for dinner]</p><p>"Me." Awsten muttered, smirking to himself. But considering how bad Geoff already was at texting, he did not want to try the sexting thing yet. [You should get Thai. There's a good place off of 3rd St.]</p><p>Suddenly, he was getting a call from Geoff. Weird, maybe it was an accident. "Hello?" Awsten answered. </p><p>"Have you eaten yet?" Geoff responded. </p><p>"No, why?" Awsten sat up a little straighter in his spot. </p><p>"I could bring Thai over, we could hang out for a little bit." </p><p>Awsten glanced at the clock on his microwave in the kitchen. It read 7:00 PM. He glanced around his apartment. Things were mostly clean. "As long as you're buying." </p><p>"Text me your order and your address." He could hear the smile in Geoff's voice and it made his heart melt a little. </p><p>"Cool, see you soon." He was sure Geoff could hear his smile too when he hung up. </p><p>He lifted the kitten from his chest to set her aside and was met with sad meows. </p><p>"Do not start with me." He told her as he gathered the dishes on his counter, shoving them in his dishwasher. Awsten was an organized person, so he didn't have much work to do, but he was anxious anyway. </p><p>It was as if no time had passed when he heard a knock at the door. He panicked and looked down at what he was wearing. Snug grey sweatpants and a loose red muscle tee. It didn't look bad, but he didn't have a choice anyway. He opened the door and smiled wide at Geoff, and the bag of take out in his hands, but mostly at Geoff. </p><p>"'Sup." He said, welcoming Geoff inside. </p><p>Geoff walked inside, looking around Awsten's apartment. "Your place is so clean, I'm glad I didn't invite you to my place."</p><p>Awsten shrugged and led him to the counter to set their food down. "I cleaned up a little, but I can't stand having a mess." He peeked inside each box until he saw Pad Thai. It might have been a basic order, but it was so good. </p><p>"You have a cat?" Geoff looked at the kitten sprawled on the couch, and Awsten perked up. </p><p>"That's Jet. I love her so much." </p><p>"Cute." Geoff wasted no time in shoving a forkful of garlic chicken and rice into his mouth. </p><p>Awsten didn't realize how hungry he was until then. He leaned against the counter and slurped his noodles up, dividing his attention between The Office and Geoff talking about his day at work. They were barely even friends, but there was something really comforting about this moment. </p><p>Once they both finished eating, Awsten invited Geoff to join him on the couch to watch more episodes of The Office. Geoff's attention was immediately taken up by Jet. Awsten didn't know if he should smile or frown. The man looked adorable playing with his kitten, but he wanted Geoff to play with him. He curled up on one side of the couch and watched the TV, snickering to himself at every joke. Eventually, Jet got bored and bounced away to scratch at a cardboard box. </p><p>Geoff leaned back, folded his arms, and crossed one leg over the other as he watched the show with Awsten.</p><p>"You even sit like an old man." Awsten teased, a smirk appearing on his face. </p><p>"I do not." Geoff looked down at himself in confusion. </p><p>Awsten raised his eyebrows, smirk still present. "My dad literally sits like that."</p><p>"How am I supposed to sit?" Geoff raised his arms up in defeat.</p><p>Awsten took the opportunity to move closer, snugly fitting himself between Geoff's side and his left arm. "This is fine." </p><p>Geoff huffed, his cheeks turning a light shade of red, but he pulled Awsten closer. The blue-haired boy wasn't usually one for this kind of intimacy, especially not with people he wasn't close to, but it felt alright with Geoff. The man was warm, and his arm was curled around Awsten's side like it was meant to fit there.</p><p>"What's your favorite color?" Awsten cut through the tension in the air, looking up at Geoff. </p><p>"Blue." Geoff replied without missing a beat, looking back at Awsten. "You?"</p><p>Awsten looked away from Geoff's azure eyes and started to bounce his leg. "Blue is a good color." He agreed. </p><p>Geoff began to thread his fingers through the back of Awsten's pastel blue hair as he hummed the theme song to The Office. Awsten's bouncing leg slowed. Nobody had played with his hair in so long, he forgot how nice it felt. He let out a small, "mmm," and nudged further into Geoff's touch. He couldn't see it, but he knew Geoff was smiling. The guy always was. </p><p>"I love this episode," Awsten commented, casually sliding his hand over Geoff's thigh. He could feel the man tense up a little. Two could play at this game, bitch. </p><p>"Yeah, Dwight's pretty funny." Geoff's fingers trailed down Awsten's neck, across his shoulder, and down his arm. </p><p>Awsten wasn't actually paying attention. He'd seen the episode playing more times than he could count. He moved his hand further inside Geoff's thigh and looked up at him with wide eyes. Those eyes worked on everyone. </p><p>Geoff got a stern look on his face, Awsten didn't know if he was supposed to be scared or turned on. Maybe both? The older man took Awsten's chin in his hand, his eyes taking in every feature of Awsten's face, and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Awsten's heart beat quickly. He grabbed at the collar of Geoff's denim jacket and climbed onto his lap, straddling him, all without breaking the kiss. Their lips and tongues clashed together hungrily, Awsten felt the metal of Geoff's nose ring brush against his skin. </p><p>"Are you always this needy?" Geoff grabbed at Awsten's hips and pulled him in, fingers creeping up the younger boy's shirt. </p><p>"Nah. I also sleep sometimes." Awsten grinned into the kiss.</p><p>The larger man lowered his hands to Awsten's ass, over his thighs, and up his sides. Awsten's breath hitched at Geoff's touch. He pulled back from the kiss, to which Geoff made a whiny noise. Awsten couldn't help but admire the man. The way his chestnut hair framed his face, his hooded blue eyes, his plump lips, he was gorgeous. </p><p>"Can I suck your dick?" Awsten started to slide back, dragging his nails down Geoff's chest. </p><p>"Why would I ever say no to that?" The man questioned, staring Awsten down with a lustful gaze. </p><p>Awsten shrugged, moving from Geoff's lap to the floor in front of him. "Most people don't." He effortlessly undid Geoff's belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. The older man's breath hitched as Awsten tugged the hem of his boxers down and wrapped his slender fingers around his hardening length. Awsten couldn't help but lick his lips. “Damn.”</p><p>Geoff bit his lip as Awsten licked from the base to the tip of his cock, rewarding the younger with a shudder from the other man. His long eyelashes fluttered close and he wrapped his lips around Geoff’s member, slowly bobbing his head down. He could feel Geoff’s fingers tangle in his hair. Awsten hummed and raised up, then back down again. He wasn’t able to take all of Geoff’s length in his mouth, he figured it was six inches give or take.</p><p>“Ah, shit,” He heard Geoff moan out. Awsten took this as encouragement and shifted the position on his knees, tightly grabbing at Geoff’s thighs as he glided his tongue across the man’s dick. Geoff’s grip on Awsten’s hair tightened, he was practically tugging at the boy’s blue locks. Awsten was loving it. “Can I take these off? I wanna see your eyes.” </p><p>Awsten opened his eyes and raised his head back up, taking a short breath. He realized the man was talking about his glasses. “Oh, yeah,” He panted as Geoff removed the frames from his flushed face, setting them on the side table next to the couch. Nobody had ever cared enough to look in his eyes while he sucked their dick, but he was all for trying new things. </p><p>“There you go. Keep going, pretty.” He coaxed, combing his fingers through Awsten’s hair. Awsten was never called pretty either, but he was very into it. He lapped at Geoff’s cock, maintaining eye contact with the man. Awsten wasn’t usually one for eye contact, he found it awkward and uncomfortable, but he couldn’t get enough of the way Geoff was looking at him. “Shit, Awsten, that feels so fucking good.”</p><p>“Yeah? You like the way I suck your cock?” Awsten pulled away to talk back to Geoff, stroking his length and breathing hard. Geoff tugged at the fistful of Awsten’s hair to raise his head up, making the younger man’s cock twitch. </p><p>“I like the way you do everything, sweetheart.” He leaned down to graze his lips against Awsten’s. Awsten stretched forward to deepen the kiss. He was pleased that Geoff still wanted to kiss him when he just had his dick in his mouth, other guys he hooked up with thought that was gross. Their tongues spiraled together, small moans escaping the lips of both men. Geoff drew Awsten closer, and the younger complied, finding his way back to the taller man’s lap once more. “C’mere.” </p><p>Awsten let out a short breath as Geoff palmed at the bulge in his sweatpants. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and nuzzled the slight stubble on Geoff’s face, bucking his hips into Geoff’s grope. “Yes, touch me,” Awsten muttered, still breathing heavily. </p><p>The older man pulled Awsten’s leaking member from his sweats, and Awsten could feel the man humming against his face gently. It was both sexy and comforting. Geoff took both of their cocks in his hand, stroking the two together. Awsten gasped and bucked his hips again. He had some good lays in his life, but most men used him to get themselves off, pushing his needs to the side. Geoff was actually giving him attention and making him feel good. Strange.</p><p>“How are we doin’?” Geoff murmured into Awsten’s ear. </p><p>“Really fucking good.” Awsten admitted, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m gonna cum, ah, Geoff--” He sunk his nails into Geoff’s back and choked out a moan, slumping against the man as he released himself. </p><p>Geoff sucked in a sharp breath and bucked his hips up. “Fuck!” His voice cracked. </p><p>They both sat still for a moment, breathing heavily. Awsten loosened the grip he had on Geoff and sighed, placing a couple soft kisses across the neck of the older man. “Wow,” Was all the blue-haired boy could say.</p><p>“Yeah. Wow.” Geoff agreed. </p><p>Awsten rolled off of Geoff’s lap and pulled the hem of his sweatpants back up, still curled up close to the man. “I think that was good enough payment for the Thai food.” He joked. </p><p>“If that’s all I have to do for a night like this, well--” Geoff started, but Awsten took his head and held a finger to the man’s lips. </p><p>“Hah, don’t.” Awsten interrupted. “I’m not that easy. You’re just hot and sweet.”</p><p>Geoff scoffed as he tightened the buckle on his stained jeans. It was clear he wanted to disagree, but stayed quiet instead. Awsten frowned, but left it alone. </p><p>“I really am glad you came over. I had a good time.” Awsten tried to lighten the mood again, flashing a smile at the man and fixing any stray hairs he noticed on Geoff’s head. “Also, I need my glasses. I cannot see shit.”</p><p>That got a chuckle out of Geoff, and he handed Awsten’s glasses back to him. Awsten had no idea how the man could be so filthy, but also so bashful. He really liked that about him.</p><p>“I had a good time too… obviously. Sorry for inviting myself over.”</p><p>“You’re welcome here anytime.” Awsten assured him. “You brought food and good dick. I don’t want to hear it.” </p><p>Geoff snorted. “It’s getting late, I should probably get out of here.”</p><p>Awsten reached for his phone, switching it on to look at the time. Shit, it was 9 PM. “Yeah. I have work in the morning.”</p><p>“I know.” Geoff ran his hands through Awsten’s hair again. “I’ll see you.” He smiled. </p><p>The smaller boy stood up, stretched, then reached his hands out to help Geoff up. The man took them, pulling himself up with Awsten’s strength. Awsten felt like Geoff’s gaze hadn’t left him since arriving at his house. It made him feel weird, but not in a bad way. They only had to take a few steps until they were at the door; Awsten’s apartment wasn't the biggest. </p><p>“See you tomorrow then.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Awsten.” Geoff set a hand on Awsten’s waist, leaned down to gently kiss the boy’s cheek, and was out the door before Awsten could react. </p><p>Butterflies filled Awsten’s stomach as he locked the door to his apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. keep me close and we won't get boring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awsten and Geoff learn some new things about each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is so long I got carried away lmaoooo<br/>also I don't know shit about guitars I'm SORRY!!! I made up for it with my super smash bros knowledge. thank you and goodnight. <br/>(PS: thanks for the comments I live for validation)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geoff walked out of Awsten's apartment building feeling like he was on cloud nine. He couldn't get the thought of that beautiful boy out of his head. </p>
<p>Once he got home, he made sure to text Awsten. </p>
<p>[It was good seeing you tonight. Let's hang out again soon.]</p>
<p>Awsten immediately responded. [Maybe I'll come to smash night 😈]</p>
<p>Geoff couldn't tell if this was an innuendo or if he was being serious. [I'd love to see you there!]</p>
<p>[Lmao. See you tomorrow.]</p>
<p>[Yeah. Goodnight ☺️😴] Geoff replied, then turned his phone off and set it on his bedside table.</p>
<p>He looked around, thinking about how he should clean up so he could invite Awsten over someday. His place wasn't gross, just disorganized. Clothes were strewn across his floor, his desk was piled with papers and books, and he had a couple dishes he kept forgetting to take to the kitchen. The only parts of his room that stayed neat were his guitars and his video games. He had a rack for his guitars and a nice entertainment stand for all his consoles, controllers, and game cases. </p>
<p>That was something he could take care of later, though. He was exhausted. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The next day, the routine started all over again. Starbucks, falling harder for the cute blue-haired barista, coffee, work. </p>
<p>He knew Awsten had at least some interest in him. They had sex, they kissed, they ate Thai food together. But they barely knew each other. God, they haven't even had a proper date. The night before could have been considered a date, but what did Geoff know? They hadn't set any boundaries to what they were. Did Awsten see him as a fuck buddy or a potential partner? Geoff shook the thoughts out of his head and walked through the doors of his workplace.</p>
<p>Kids, teens, and adults alike were already gathered on one side of the shop, staring at a projection on the wall of Super Smash Bros Melee. Only four people could play at a time, but that didn't stop anyone from enjoying the tournament. A lot of people just liked to watch. Geoff considered himself somewhat of a pro at the game, but he didn't participate in tournaments often. He was in charge of the bracket and making sure everyone played fairly. </p>
<p>"Do you remember our handshake?!" A child, about 11 years old, appeared in front of Geoff, bouncing up and down. </p>
<p>Geoff leaned down to his height, extending his hand out. So many of the kids were obsessed with creating exclusive handshakes with him, he tried his best to remember all of them. "Duh, let's go." </p>
<p>They both did some silly motions with their hands then high fived.</p>
<p>The kid crossed his arms and stared up at Geoff very seriously. "Did you know I lost a tooth at school today? It bled all over and I had to go to the nurse's office but they let me keep it and I'm getting a dollar from the tooth fairy tonight." He bared his teeth and tugged the sides of his mouth with his fingers. "DO YOU SEE?!"</p>
<p>Geoff blinked at him, smiling as nicely as he could. "Oh… dude, that's great." Kids were so weird. He backed up a little, thinking about how he needed to put more hand sanitizer in the shop. </p>
<p>"Um, sir, I need help finding the World of Warcraft please." </p>
<p>Geoff spun around, confused at the nasally mocking voice, but let his guard down when he saw Awsten standing there. He snorted. "Are you genuinely asking?" </p>
<p>"No. I don't know what that is at all." Awsten admitted, glancing behind Geoff at the small crowd of people. "Is this that smashing thing?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yessss…" Geoff drew out, already distracted by how pretty Awsten was. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, an orange t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black combat boots. A simple outfit, but it looked amazing on him. "But again, it's called Super Smash Bros. It's a fighting game."</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah." The blue-haired boy stretched and did some shitty punching moves at the air. </p>
<p>Geoff just laughed at him and shook his head. "You'll be great at this game if you have quick reflexes." </p>
<p>Awsten shrugged and turned his attention to the projection of the video game. "It doesn't look hard at all."</p>
<p>The older man got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Let's play a round then." </p>
<p>They both sat on the red leather sofa in front of the wall, two other players beside them as well.</p>
<p>"Usually everyone brings their own controller for good luck, but you can use mine." Geoff explained, handing Awsten a golden GameCube controller. It was Starlight Gold, to be exact. The controller was his pride and joy and never failed him in a match of Melee. Awsten shrugged and took it in his hands, obviously not understanding the importance of it. Geoff huffed to himself and took a generic purple controller. </p>
<p>Everyone chose their mains; Geoff with Link, and the other two players going with Ness and Captain Falcon respectively. Awsten chose Kirby. "I like that it's pink," he let everyone know.</p>
<p>It was typical for stages to be chosen at random for tournaments, but he let Awsten choose. Geoff was pleased when he chose the Pokemon Stadium, his favorite stage. </p>
<p>Once the round started, Awsten started mashing buttons like crazy. He managed to get hits, but kept getting thrown off the map. Geoff was in the lead, of course. He had the most lives and the least damage. Eventually, after a lot of moaning and complaining about how unfair the game was from the blue-haired boy, the round ended. Geoff in first place and Awsten in last. </p>
<p>"Do you still think this game looks easy?" Geoff set his controller on the coffee table in front of him, then held his hand out for the gold controller. Awsten gave it to him, dejected. </p>
<p>"I think it's bullshit." He snickered, getting up from the couch. </p>
<p>Geoff got up too and walked off to the side with Awsten. "It just takes practice, we've all been playing for years." </p>
<p>Awsten just nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back against a bookshelf full of tabletop role-play guide books. "Y'all are nerds. It's a cute little community of nerds though. I can see why you like it here so much." </p>
<p>"Yeah." The older man smiled to himself and stepped closer to Awsten, shoving his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket that he always wore. "It's cool that you wanted to check it out, though. Thanks."</p>
<p>The blue-haired boy laughed softly and looked up at Geoff through his eyelashes, adjusting his glasses slightly. It reminded him of the way Awsten looked at him last night, when he was on his knees…</p>
<p>"I'm just interested in your life." Awsten interrupted, tilting his head and smiling. "I figured we should get to know each other better."</p>
<p>"I couldn't agree more," Geoff replied quietly, wishing he had the balls to kiss Awsten right there. Maybe one day. </p>
<p>Awsten stood up straight and took a couple steps to the side, which made Geoff snap out of the daze he was in. "We should watch these people play the game, right?"</p>
<p>He nodded and motioned for Awsten to lead the way. </p>
<p>Geoff quickly learned that Awsten got really aggressive at his spectating. It was like watching a dad at his kid's soccer game, except it was a video game and none of the players were his kids. </p>
<p>"KICK HIS ASS, LUIGI!" Awsten yelled, pointing frantically at the figures projected onto the wall. The kids were eating it up though, suddenly interested in winning just to impress this loud stranger with blue hair. Geoff didn't mind at all. He actually thought it was really cute. </p>
<p>After about an hour, the tournament was over, and Awsten was the quietest that Geoff had ever seen him. </p>
<p>"Did you tire yourself out?" Geoff asked, starting to clean up as patrons filed out. </p>
<p>Awsten collapsed on the red sofa. "I got way too worked up. It was fun though. I'm starting to understand." </p>
<p>Geoff laughed lightly and stashed a couple stray controllers into a basket on the coffee table. "I'm really glad you came. I don't know how to tell you what it means to me." He sat on the table, watching Awsten. "You don't think it's pathetic that this is what I do with my life?"</p>
<p>That made Awsten furrow his brows in confusion. "Why would this be pathetic? You get to make a living by doing what you love. This place is amazing." He looked away from Geoff and up at the ceiling. "I work at fucking Starbucks."</p>
<p>The older man looked up and glanced around the store, noting that it was finally empty. "At least you don't work at McDonald's. I have so much respect for those people."</p>
<p>Awsten snorted and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's true. I couldn't handle that. I already want to fight most customers I deal with." </p>
<p>"That's fair. We deserve it."</p>
<p>"Not you, idiot." Awsten said, and Geoff knew it was the opposite of an insult from the sweet tone of his voice. "I swear, you're one of the only things keeping me sane at that job." </p>
<p>Geoff picked at one of the holes in his jeans. "You just keep me sane in general." </p>
<p>They looked at each other again, and Geoff could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, so he broke the gaze to stand up and lock the door. Awsten quickly looked away too. </p>
<p>"I guess I'll head home now." Awsten pushed himself up from the couch and adjusted his glasses. </p>
<p>"I'll walk you out then."</p>
<p>They strolled out of the glass front doors of the shop and the warm night air hit them. </p>
<p>"This is my favorite weather." Awsten commented, looking up at the sky. The stars weren't visible because of the lights of the city, but Geoff imagined them anyway. "It's cool, but not enough that you need a jacket. Plus the sun fucking sucks."</p>
<p>"You sound like a vampire." Geoff said with amusement, taking a step towards Awsten. Awsten didn't move, but he looked at Geoff expectantly.</p>
<p>"What if I was?"</p>
<p>"That would be pretty cool." </p>
<p>"This is why I like you." Awsten smiled, placing a hand on Geoff's chest and raising himself on his toes a bit, pecking Geoff's lips. </p>
<p>Geoff set a hand on the small of Awsten's back and returned the kiss. "In what way do you like me?" He asked hopefully. </p>
<p>"I don't know. I'm not used to whatever I'm feeling. It's like, my chest and my heart and my brain go all weird when I'm around you." Awsten tried to explain. "It's different… but it's good?" He just sighed and laughed to himself, but the laugh seemed like a way to mask his frustration. "Sorry. That doesn't make sense. I just really like you, Geoff. But the last time I felt this way about someone, it didn't go well." </p>
<p>The older man softened his expression and cupped Awsten's face with his hand, which made the man look up at him nervously. "I really like you too, Awsten. Like, a lot. I just need to know if we're on the same page."</p>
<p>"I need to take things really slow." Awsten told Geoff, grabbing the wrist of the hand cupping his cheek. "I mean, I know I've instigated a lot of… things. But for a relationship, I need to put a lot of pieces back together. If you're willing to deal with me--"</p>
<p>Geoff just nodded and pulled away slightly. "I'm not "dealing" with you, Awsten. I enjoy having you around. We can go at whatever pace makes you comfortable. Let's just learn more about each other and go from there." </p>
<p>Awsten looked relieved and pulled Geoff closer, wrapping his arms around the man's torso and burying his face in Geoff's shoulder. "Thank you." </p>
<p>"You don't need to thank me for basic human decency." Geoff muttered and hugged Awsten back tightly.</p>
<p>The younger man pulled back and looked over Geoff's face one more time with a small smile. "I gotta go feed my cat. She's probably tearing something up right now."</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow then." The man smiled back. “Say hi to Jet for me.”</p>
<p>Awsten lifted his hand in a wave goodbye and walked off to his car. Geoff let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked back inside to close up shop. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Thursday was uneventful. Geoff stopped by Starbucks for his coffee. Awsten already had his order ready for him.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to get me out of here that quickly?” Geoff asked, grinning. </p>
<p>“What? No! I just thought it was a nice gesture.” Awsten frowned, pulling the coffee away. “I can make you a new one.”</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding. Besides, coffee is only the second reason I come here.”</p>
<p>Awsten blushed and rolled his eyes, pushing the coffee back at Geoff. “I know.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>On Friday, Geoff scrolled through his phone while waiting in line at Starbucks. The pink-haired girl at the counter was taking way too long to order. </p>
<p>“I really don’t know what I want…” She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, and tilted her head. “What do you like?”</p>
<p>Awsten just went, “uhhh…” and looked up at the menu behind him. “I dunno. Do you like matcha?”</p>
<p>She giggled and twirled her hair faster. “Umm, matcha? What is that?” She giggled again.</p>
<p>“Like, green tea.” He laughed awkwardly. </p>
<p>The girl laughed loudly. “Oh my god, green tea. Yes.”</p>
<p>He sucked in a deep breath. “Hot, iced, or frozen?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes.” She replied. </p>
<p>Awsten just pursed his lips and pressed a bunch of buttons on the computer. “Alright! Your total is six dollars and twenty-two cents.”</p>
<p>She gave him her card and played with her hair more. When he returned the card, she giggled at him and started to wander around. A few minutes later, it was finally Geoff’s turn. </p>
<p>“What the fuck,” Awsten said in a hushed tone, looking over at the girl, who happened to be staring back at him. “Oh god.”</p>
<p>Geoff couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “She’s giving you the eyes.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?!” He whispered again, punching Geoff’s order in and taking his card without even needing to ask. </p>
<p>“You know,” Geoff widened his eyes in demonstration at Awsten and blinked. </p>
<p>“That just made things so fucking much more confusing.” He handed Geoff his card, and shook his head. </p>
<p>Geoff shoved it into his wallet and shrugged. “Just trying to help.”</p>
<p>Awsten snickered and waved Geoff away to wait for his coffee. He sat in the corner on his laptop as usual, but watched the pink-haired girl. Otto was the one to hand her drink to her, and she looked disappointed. Geoff kind of felt bad for her. The blue-haired boy brought Geoff's drink right to his table, which was the norm if he wanted to get away from the register for a minute. </p>
<p>"She's still looking at you, dude." Geoff said, his gaze shifting to Awsten. </p>
<p>He shuddered and lowered his head. "She wrote her number on the receipt."</p>
<p>"Well, she's got more balls than me." </p>
<p>Awsten ran his fingers over the stickers on the back of Geoff's laptop absentmindedly. "Do you have plans this weekend?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Not really. I usually just sit at home and play video games." Geoff watched Awsten. </p>
<p>"Jawn and Otto are in a band together and their guitarist broke his arm, they asked me to fill in." </p>
<p>Geoff rested his chin in his hand. "I didn't know you played. Are you going to do it?"</p>
<p>Awsten shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do. Would you come?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd be down." He reached over to fix a piece of Awsten's hair that had been bothering him. </p>
<p>The younger man smiled at that and slid the chair back so he could get up. "I'll send you the details later." </p>
<p>Geoff nodded and smiled back dreamily. "I hope the rest of your day goes well." </p>
<p>"Yours too." Awsten's fingers lingered on the table a second longer before he walked off to continue his job. </p>
<p>He sighed to himself contently and took a sip of his coffee. </p>
<p>The girl with pink hair glared at him. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Later that night, Geoff got a text from Awsten with a date, time, and address. From the address, it seemed like a house party. Geoff was fine with that. It probably meant free booze.</p>
<p>[I will be there!!] Geoff responded. </p>
<p>[Cool ❤️] Awsten texted back. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Saturday was the day of Awsten's show. Geoff took way too long to decide on an outfit. He went with skinny jeans, a purple shirt with the sleeves cut off, and his checkered slip-on Vans.</p>
<p>He was right about the house party theory, but this wasn't a normal house. This house was enormous. It definitely belonged to a trust fund kid whose parents were away. He made his way up to the door, following the stream of people entering the house, and made a beeline for the kitchen. Geoff was correct about the booze. He hummed along to the pounding music playing throughout the house and picked a glass bottle of beer from the cooler set out on the counter. </p>
<p>"Geoff!"</p>
<p>The man turned, lighting up when he saw Awsten. The man wasn't wearing his glasses, so he almost didn't recognize him. "Hey, this place is huge!" </p>
<p>Awsten nodded, grinning. "Yeah, that means we're getting paid. I'm fuckin' stoked."</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah!" Geoff motioned to the cooler. "Can I grab something for you?" </p>
<p>"Ginger ale?" Awsten peeked at the bottles and cans. "I don't drink."</p>
<p>Geoff didn't question it further and dug around until he found what the man had asked for, handing him the can. Awsten popped the tab of the soda open and looked around. </p>
<p>"There are so many people here." Awsten laughed nervously. </p>
<p>"You'll do great, Awsten. Do you guys need help setting up?"</p>
<p>The blue-haired boy nodded. "Actually, that would be great. I'm guessing you also play guitar?" </p>
<p>Geoff walked alongside Awsten to the back lawn where the band would play. "Yeah, been playing pretty much my whole life." </p>
<p>"Awesome." Awsten set his ginger ale down and kneeled next to a guitar case, pulling a baby blue electric guitar out. </p>
<p>"That's cute." Geoff grinned. "It matches your hair!" </p>
<p>He slipped the guitar strap over his shoulder and plugged a cord into the bottom. Geoff started plugging and adjusting things. Otto and Jawn walked over. </p>
<p>"Oh hey! You're the guy who comes in every day." Otto observed, twirling drumsticks in his fingers. </p>
<p>"Awsten, is this the guy who--" Jawn started, but shut his mouth when Awsten shot a deadly glare at him. "Uh, good to see you!" </p>
<p>Geoff knew Jawn was talking about the car hookup. He laughed nervously. "Hi." </p>
<p>"Hold up." Jawn slid his phone out of his pocket and held it up to his ear. "Hey buddy, where are you?" The man tapped his foot frantically. "Shit. You're fucking kidding." He frowned and walked a few steps away. "You can't cancel tonight, this is fucking big for us, and none of us know how to fucking sing." </p>
<p>Awsten, Geoff, and Otto all shared a worried look. </p>
<p>"Man, fuck you! I can't believe you're doing this right now. Don't fucking call me again tonight." Jawn hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket, then dragged his fingers through his hair, groaning. "We don't have a vocalist. Oh fuck." </p>
<p>Otto's shoulders dropped. "What a fucking dick."</p>
<p>Awsten strummed a G chord on his guitar and looked around. "Well, I know your guys' songs."</p>
<p>"Do you even know how to sing?" Jawn lifted an eyebrow, still angry. </p>
<p>He shrugged and strummed a D. "I guess we'll see." </p>
<p>Jawn just shook his head and stormed off. </p>
<p>"He'll come 'round." Otto sat at his kit and played a small beat. "He doesn't really have a choice anyway." </p>
<p>Geoff could tell that Awsten was even more nervous. He frowned, wishing there was more he could do to help. "Don't worry too much. Most of these people will be too drunk to remember it if it goes badly." </p>
<p>"Shit, you're right." Awsten laughed to himself and played a chord progression. "At least I'll have you to cheer me on." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but only if you're good." Geoff teased, looking Awsten up and down. He was wearing a hot pink t-shirt that looked really good on him. "Gonna go get some water. Need anything?" </p>
<p>Awsten shook his head. "I haven't even touched my drink from earlier. Thanks though." </p>
<p>Geoff nodded and left to find the kitchen again. It was so much cooler inside, he just wanted to soak in the magnificent feeling of air conditioning. Sadly, he didn't stick around for too long. He grabbed a water bottle and headed back outdoors. </p>
<p>This time, the band was all set up, and Jawn was tuning his guitar. It looked like Otto was right; the redhead had come around. Awsten was standing at the lead mic, putting some finishing touches on his own guitar as well. Geoff stood off to the side as the crowd began to fill in. Otto rhythmically tapped a "one, two, three," and the music began. </p>
<p>Geoff wasn't expecting Awsten to be bad at singing, but he didn't expect him to be as good as he actually was. It was so much easier for Geoff to watch Awsten's expressions with his glasses off, too. He liked how Awsten looked either way, but he was always trying to get lost in the younger's blue and green eyes. </p>
<p>Awsten looked like he belonged on a stage. His movements and quips at the less-than-sober audience were natural and comfortable. Geoff couldn't help but wear an enormous smile the whole time. He didn't think he could grow more attracted to Awsten, but somehow it was happening. </p>
<p>After a few songs, their set was over, and they filed off the platform to make way for another band. Geoff weaved in and out of the crowd to find Awsten, who was out of breath and drenched in sweat. </p>
<p>"You didn't tell me you were that fucking talented." Geoff grinned. Awsten ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes, and smiled wide. </p>
<p>"That was really weird. I didn't think I'd pull it off." </p>
<p>Geoff held his half empty water bottle out to the man, who graciously accepted it and chugged it down. </p>
<p>"I fucking love water. We should go get some more." Awsten pulled his guitar away from his body and set it in its case, leaving it with the rest of Jawn and Otto's stuff. </p>
<p>"There's air conditioning inside too." </p>
<p>"Say no more." Awsten grabbed Geoff's hand and pulled him along, pushing through the sea of people. Once they stepped into the back door of the house, the cool air hit them like a train. "Oh, that's so fucking good."</p>
<p>They headed to the kitchen and Geoff grabbed a couple more water bottles, Awsten snatching one and gulping that down too. Geoff leaned against the countertop, watching Awsten as he sipped his drink. "Have you done that before?"</p>
<p>Awsten propped himself up next to Geoff. "What, sing?" </p>
<p>"Perform in general. That was really good." </p>
<p>The younger laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Not to that extent. It felt like I was on autopilot." </p>
<p>Geoff absentmindedly smoothed a crease in Awsten's shirt. "You looked really hot up there." </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's about eighty degrees out there." Awsten smirked, but Geoff just rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"You know what I meant." He muttered, pulling Awsten closer by his waist. </p>
<p>Awsten's eyes flitted to the other people around them. Geoff loosened his grip when he noticed how tense Awsten's body language turned. Nobody was watching them, but he didn't want to make the other man uncomfortable. </p>
<p>"We could find an empty room." Awsten said, his gaze shifting to the staircase that led to a second floor. Geoff absolutely wasn't going to argue. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They eventually stumbled into a room that looked to be a guest bedroom; it wasn't lived in at all. The older man pushed the door shut behind him, locked it, and pulled Awsten against his body by his hips. Awsten wrapped his arms around Geoff's neck, feverishly crashing their lips together. They made their way to the bed, not once breaking the kiss. Geoff nudged Awsten onto the neatly made bed and slipped his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Awsten stared up at him with lusty eyes and moved further back onto the bed as Geoff climbed over him, and their lips immediately reattached. </p>
<p>"Did I really get you that worked up?" Awsten smirked, nipping at Geoff's lower lip. </p>
<p>"Of course you fucking did," Geoff growled, his fingers snaking up Awsten's chest under his shirt. </p>
<p>Awsten bit his lip and ran a finger down Geoff's jawline. "I guess you need to do something about that." </p>
<p>Geoff tugged at Awsten's shirt, and the younger complied in taking it off. "Oh, trust me, I was thinking of all the ways I'd fuck you while I was watching you play." </p>
<p>The younger made a pleading noise and grabbed at Geoff's belt, fumbling with the buckle. Geoff helped him out and slid his jeans off, then reached for Awsten's jeans, undoing the button and the zipper. "Wait,"</p>
<p>He pulled back a bit and watched as Awsten reached into his back pocket, pulled a wallet out, and fumbled through each fold. </p>
<p>"Yes! Thank fucking god." Awsten pulled a condom packet out, then held in his teeth as he finally slid his jeans off too. </p>
<p>Geoff reached over Awsten, pulling the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed open, and fumbled around with his hand. "Please, please, please," he muttered, until his hand gripped on a small squeeze bottle. He looked down at Awsten with a giant grin on his face and pulled out the lube. </p>
<p>"Amazing. Things never go this right for me." Awsten set the condom onto the nightstand alongside the lube. "Whoever owns this house, thank you." </p>
<p>Geoff laughed and leaned down to kiss Awsten again, running his hands all over the younger man's body. </p>
<p>Awsten shuddered beneath him and trailed his fingers down the older man's back, bucking his hips up desperately. "Geoff," He whined into the man's lips. </p>
<p>"So fuckin' needy." Geoff muttered adoringly. "Tell me what you want." </p>
<p>"I want you to fuck me." The younger whined again, maintaining eye contact as he reached a hand down to stroke Geoff's hardening cock.</p>
<p>The man groaned and reached for the lube he found earlier, squeezing the liquid into his hand. "Oh yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you fuck--" Awsten arched his back when he felt Geoff's fingers at his entrance, letting out a small moan as the man pushed further. </p>
<p>Geoff kissed down Awsten's neck as he slid two fingers in and out of the man, delighted by the moans he was eliciting from the blue boy. </p>
<p>"Don't do it where people can see again." Awsten mumbled, tightly wrapping his arms around the man and digging his fingers into his back. </p>
<p>"I won't." Geoff promised, grazing his teeth over the younger's collarbone. </p>
<p>The blue-haired boy moaned again and rolled his hips a bit. "I'm ready now. Please please please fuck me." </p>
<p>Geoff removed his fingers, grabbed the condom from the bedside table and ripped the package open, and slid it on his length. Awsten wet his lips and moved his grip from Geoff’s back up to his neck, grabbing a fistful of the brunette’s hair. The younger wiggled his hips eagerly, until Geoff pinned his waist down and pressed the tip of his cock against Awsten’s entrance. “Tell me again.” He demanded.</p>
<p>Awsten was too horny for Geoff to torment him like this. “Put your dick inside me right now or I’ll find someone else to do it.” He retorted, digging his nails into Geoff’s neck. </p>
<p>Geoff just chuckled at him and leaned down to kiss his lips, slowly thrusting his hips to ease into the boy. Awsten moaned into the kiss and loosened his grip on the man’s neck just a little. “You know you don’t want anyone else to fuck you.” He told Awsten.</p>
<p>The blue-haired boy made a noise that sounded like he wanted to argue, but couldn’t find the words, which was a first. Geoff continued to thrust his hips, trailing his fingers along the man’s chest, up to Awsten’s throat. The younger’s breathing hitched and he tugged Geoff’s hair again. “No shit, there’s nobody else as good.” He sighed into Geoff’s ear. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to stroke my ego like that.” He softly kissed over Awsten’s face, his breathing becoming more rapid.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you’re fucking perfect.” Awsten tilted his face so he could catch Geoff with a kiss. </p>
<p>Geoff just laughed faintly and brushed his fingers through Awsten’s faded blue hair, his thrusts becoming sloppier. He could feel the younger man trembling beneath him. The brunette hummed and wrapped his hand around Awsten’s dick, making the other man whimper loudly. He smirked and pumped Awsten's cock as he fucked him, knowing the boy would cum from overstimulation in no time. </p>
<p>He was absolutely right. "F-FUCK!" Awsten gasped, throwing his head back and grabbing at Geoff so hard he thought the boy was going to tear him to shreds. </p>
<p>Geoff kissed over Awsten's jawline, his breathing sharp. "Oh my god, Awsten, how are you so fucking tight?" He buried his face in the man's neck and thrusted one more time with a low moan. They were both shaking and breathing heavily. Geoff pulled out and collapsed to Awsten's side, brushing his hair from his flushed face. Awsten was still trembling as he turned to look at Geoff, softly trailing fingers over his chest. The brunette stared back into Awsten's blue and green eyes and couldn't help the smile that crept over his lips.</p>
<p>"That was fun." Awsten said. </p>
<p>"I'm just glad it wasn't a car." Geoff replied. </p>
<p>Awsten laughed and fluttered his eyes shut for a moment. "Well, that was fun too." </p>
<p>Geoff admired the boy's long, dark eyelashes. Everything about him was beautiful. "We should definitely try having sex in our own beds."</p>
<p>"We got off on my couch." Awsten reminded Geoff. "But we should have sex on your bed. I washed my sheets too recently." </p>
<p>"Whatever, I'll wash my sheets for you." Geoff kissed Awsten again and got up, feeling bad for whoever was going to wash that duvet. </p>
<p>They started to get dressed. Awsten threw Geoff's shirt at him. "You need to wear this more. It's sexy when you show off your arms." </p>
<p>"I don't know." Geoff pulled the shirt over his head and looked down at himself. </p>
<p>Awsten moved closer to him, running his fingers over the taller man's arms and chest. "Why do you get all insecure when I compliment you?" He frowned, looking up at Geoff. </p>
<p>Geoff stammered, looking away. "I don't-- that's not-- I'm not insecure." </p>
<p>The younger man just sighed and grabbed Geoff's hands, squeezing them tightly. "Let's go join the rest of the party." </p>
<p>Geoff nodded, squeezing Awsten's hand back, and followed him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>